Winter's Dancer
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: There's a mysterious girl who comes by only at Christmas. She is a beautiful ballet dancer, that looks as through she was born from the spirit of winter itself. A boy meets her, but trouble lies ahead for them. One shot.


**Moon: I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime. I hope that you all enjoy this Christmas story. The link for Rein's dance is /watch?v=Wz_f9B4pPtg. And I would like to thank cute'lildevil15 for inspiring me, I wish you luck for all of your future stories! **

At Christmas time, the Sunny Kingdom always holds it's annual Christmas ball. People from all over the star come to the party that seems to have come right from a fairytale. However there is something that is truly like a fairytale. Every Christmas, a girl with the beauty of snow appears. With a dance so elegant and graceful, she enchants everyone. Then at midnight she disappears with the snow. No one has the faintist ideas of who she is or where she came from. They merely call her the Snow Ballerina.

Christmas time has come once more, time passed quickly passed from present opening to playing in the snow then finally it was time for night. A question that was pertaining in everyone's minds was, is she going to appear again?

"Camelot! Stop it, my lungs are being crushed! My lungs!"

"Fine-sama, tonight's party is not only for fun. It's time that you learned how to look and act in order for you to become a lady," Camelot scold simply as she pulled the corset tighter. "And perhaps it wouldn't seem so tight if you hadn't eaten so much during the Christmas lunch. You also have to learn how to control the amount of food that you eat."

"Camelot!"

"Now it's time for your hair, as well as your makeup. Lulu, make sure the dress and heels are prepared!"

"CAMELOT!" And so an hour passed, with everyone in the castle hearing Fine's screams and she can scream really loud. When it was time for the party to start Fine was in a pretty pink dress with white lace and ribbon. It had a snowflake design. "Sheesh, this dress is really tight," Fine said as she walked slightly crooked. Everyone was already there. "I swear Camelot needs to back off on the dresses. Oh... Shade..."

"Complaining about dresses again? Too bad you didn't like them, after all you look so pretty in them," Shade said dress in a white and purple suit. Fine was blushing. Then Shade said,"Hey, you want to dance for a bit?"

"Sure." As they danced, everyone's eyes were on them. It was a dance pretty enough to match the Snow Ballerina's dance. When they were done, Fine had saw Bright standing in the crowd and dragged Shade over to him. "Bright, why aren't you dancing? You always dance at parties."

"Honestly, I feel like I'm getting bored by dancing. It's always the same, while some of my partners try to just barely keep up with my pace, some can't even dance at all," he explained. "Its becoming tiring to dance."

"Well, I'm sure there's someone who's able to match up with you. You just have to look. I'm sure there's someone," Fine said optimistically. Suddenly an unfamiliar started to play. "What kind of song is this? It sounds familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time." Bright and Shade were just listening in awe of the beautiful sound. It was like snowflakes dropping down.

Suddenly the large windows opened and even through the wind was blowing in snowflakes, nothing and no one was really being affected. The snowflakes had gathered and formed a small tornado. In the middle of the snowflakes was a girl who had started dancing. The snowflakes around her had looked as through they were dancing as well. It was a beautiful sight. The girl had long white hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore a dress that looked as through it was made from the essence of the snow itself. Her dance was breathtaking. She was obviously no beginner by the way she was able to dance in her white point shoes.

Bright was like the others, completely enchanted. He had walked out to her as she finished. "That was a beautiful dance," he said to her. "Do you mind dancing with me? Just one dance."

"Okay," she said smiling. Even her voice was light and gentle. "It gets pretty boring just dancing by myself." She took his hand and they started to dance. A dance more beautiful than anything ever seen, as beautiful as the falling snow, but as warm as the spring sun. It was a dance that no one person could ever possible hope to achieve alone.

"Hey, who are you?" Bright asked as others began to join in the waltz. "You always come in on Christmas, but no one has ever figured out who you are and it would be easier and more polite if I called you by name."

"My name? I don't remember it. All I remember are the titles given to me. Why don't you think of a name for me?"

"If you're fine with it then... why not the name Rein?" He suggested.

"Okay, but why Rein?"

"I... don't know. It just somehow seems to suit you," he answered simply. "Why is it that you only come on a day like this... Rein?"

"I'll tell you a secret, since you're the first person who's been able to keep me amused like this, but not in such a public place like this, where we can be easily heard. Follow me," she said leading Bright away from the dance floor and outside to the balcony. "Ah, the cold feels so good. I can't stay in the heat for too long. Anyways, do you know what's always suppose to happen today?"

"Let's see... normally it always snows on this day."

"That's right. The reason why it snows, is because of my dance. In order for it to snow, I come here which is the place of most power and dance," she explained looking out in the the dark sky. "After all the role that I was given since birth was to dance in order for winter to be here."

"Does that mean, you control winter with your dance?" Bright asked in awe.

"Hm... you could said that." The clock chimed for midnight. "Ah, time's up already for tonight. I have to finish the last dance." She immediately started dancing once more and snow seemed to fall the more she moved.

"Will I ever see you again?" Bright asked as she was ascending into the clouds.

"I will appear again at midnight of the next snowy night, so please come and find me," she said disappearing. And so Bright stood there knowing, what he wants to do. They met again and again on each snowy day happily. The weeks turned into months. Eventually the two became more than just friends and all was well until...

It was a beautiful night, and Bright was patiently waiting for Rein, but when she came, she was not alone. Next to her was a girl with the same long white hair, however her eyes were black. She was the first one to speak. "You are Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom of this planet, correct?"

"Yes," he said simply. "Um... is there something wrong?"

"I have come tonight, to say one thing. You are forbidden to see this girl again." Bright didn't even bother to hide his shock. "This girl is the Goddess of Winter, Winter's Fairy. She can't come here anymore after today. It's time for Spring to start her song."

"But... is this really what you want, Rein?" Bright asked her looking for an answer in her face. She looked at him sadly, not saying anything. "But I'm sure that she wants to be like a normal girl."

"Yes, but she's not a normal girl. She is winter's dancer. If she stays here too long, then Spring's song will be late and Summer's fruit will rot then Autum's melody will not be able to play correctly. The course of the seasons will be completely ruined," she said.

"Who are you to say that? What right do you have to do that?"

"I have every right. I am a wish granting witch who controls the balance of the universes. I am the one who is responsible for all of the seasons. A mere human like you should not interrupt with this type of business," she stated coldly. She raised her hand and said with it glowing, "I wonder what I have to do to make you understand."

"You-!"

"Bright. Please stop," Rein said in order to stop both parties from doing something they'll regret. "You can't do anything, I don't want her to hurt you. I should have never let these emotions surface." She turned to the other girl and said,"Please, just give me a few moments to say goodbye. Then I'll leave and perform my job properly."

"I'll be back in two minutes. You have that much time and only that much." She disappeared leaving the two by themselves.

"Bright, I'm really sorry. I like you, I really do, but... no matter what we can't be together. I want to give up my title, so I can be with you. I don't care if I can't dance again, I just want to be with you," she said crying.

Bright embraced her. "You can't. Or there won't be winter. I love winter, it's the only time where there's always peace in my world. When hatred is frozen, and love and affection is melting. Now, I'm going to hope for winter to come again, so that I can see the snow falling. It reminds me of your dance."

"Bright, promise me that you'll never forget who I am. I swear that I'll always remember you no matter how much time, or how many seasons past, I will definately never forget you."

"Me too. After all you are my most important person.," he said gently kissing her cheek. "So go and dance to bring forth winter. I promise I'll never forget you."

"I'm back," she said appearing suddenly with a pink haired girl by her side. "Sakura, please start." The girl started to sing a lyric-less song. As Sakura sang, the other girl said," I'll be leaving things in your care. It's time to leave."

"Wait!"

She stopped. "What is it?"

"I have no right to say things, but I want to. Please give her the name Rein. Call her Rein," Bright pleaded. He thought she should at least have a name instead of a title.

"I won't make any promises. Let's go. We need to go watch over Summer's fruit trees." They disappeared and Sakura had turned into cherry blossom flowers and flew away, leaving Bright by himself, thinking, 'I will always remember you Rein.' Years pasted and once again it became Christmas. Bright had became older and more mature, but he still remembered Rein. He was standing outside waiting for it to snow, but no matter how long he waited it didn't snow. "What's wrong Rein? Why hasn't it started snowing yet?"

"That child, does not exist anymore." Bright turned around in shock to see the girl from before. The one who took her away from him. "I'm sorry, but she has died. She no longer exists. I'm sorry, for the pain that I caused you two."

"Why are you here? What exactly happened to Rein?"

"That child no longer exists. After I forced her to leave, she just kept crying and instead of a gentle snowfall there were blizzards. In order to create a blizzard, she had to use a lot of power and in result she completely used up her life force," she explain. "As apology, I will grant a wish for you, and it won't be too much compenstation. This is the least I can do for you."

"Then please bring her back to life."

"I don't have the power to do that. I cannot bring a lost soul back to it's vessel, I don't even know where her soul is."

"Then, I want you to make it so that Rein never had to be the Dancer of Winter. Change the past," he said with a look that said he's not changing his mind.

And yet still she asked, "Are you sure? There could be a chance that you'll never met her or that you two won't end up together, but regardless of that you're still going to make the wish?" He nodded. "I see, then there's nothing I can do to change that." She raised both of her hands and they started to glow, brighter and brighter until everything became faded. "Time will reverse and you will go back to being a child. This time, everything will be alright."

Bright had opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He looked around and realized that he was at a Christmas party. 'Was I sleeping because of bored? That's probably it...' Shade was next to him and then Fine and someone else were coming towards them.

"Shade, Bright, we thought we'd never find you two. There are way too many people here and so many people wanted to talk to us about stuff," Fine said cheerfully with the girl besides her smiling.

"Well, you found us," Shade said. "Oh, Rein. It's been a while, have you been well since you went off to learn how to dance?"

"Yep. I've gotten a lot better at dancing, but no one will dance with me, because they say that I'm too good. I just want to dance with people, because I want them to know how fun it is," she said in a light, and cheerful voice. "Dancing by yourself gets too lonely."

Bright just stared at her, knowing that there was something about her that was familiar. "Rein?"

"Ara? I don't remember meeting you before, but you look really familiar. Who are you? Bright?"

"Rein have you heard of him before? Because Bright is his name. He's the prince of the Jewelry Kingdom. I'm pretty sure I mentioned his name in my letters to you before... I think," Fine said. "But since you seem to know his name, does that mean that you've met him before?"

"No, it's just that he just seems really familiar to someone that I've met before... but I don't remember." She let go of her confusion and said," Well, it's nice to met you Bright. Are you any good at dancing?"

"Yes. I was just about to ask you if you'd dance with me," he said with his hand extended.

"Of course," she said smiling, taking his hand. Their dance, was very pretty the people watching were completely enchanted. As time passed, they fell in love with each other and then on Christmas 10 years later... Wedding bells were ringing and a couple emerged from the church covered in white.

"You know Bright. I'm really glad that I was able to met you," Rein said as everyone was cheering for them. "Before I thought that I would never be able to experience love, or be able to find someone who truly loved me for every part of me. I thought that I would kill myself one day because of those thoughts, but then I met you." She looked at him smiling and said,"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I love that we were able to met each other."

"So am I. And I promise that we'll always be together and I'll love you for eternity, no matter what happens." He leaned in to kiss her.

A certain someone was watching them, content with the decisions that she made. A person appeared besides her and asked, "Why did you do that, Moon? You're normally never that nice. What's with the sudden change?"

" I gave them the eternity to love, because it was unfair of me to suddenly take that girl away from everything that she loved. I felt like I had to do this, or else the weight of death would have never lift itself off my shoulders. I'm was only doing it for my own sake," she explain without emotion.

"You are far too nice."

But what she said was true. Bright and Rein lived and loved each other, and even in death, what Bright promised that day still remained true. He had loved her and was always with her for all eternity and she had did the same. They lived happily to the end of time.


End file.
